Just Smile
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: A moment is captured in a picture that's worth a thousand words but for Rei it means only one thing. Oneshot. KaixRei.


**A/N: **During an author's block while trying to continue one of my other fic's I got off track and came up with this, it's a little rushed but oh well. It's also my first fic written in first person perspective.

* * *

Over the past few weeks we had been training hard, so today Mr. Dickinson gave us the day off; Max, Tyson and Kenny went to explore the city. I also decided to relax by watching TV or reading a novel but it was such a nice day to stay indoors. To quell my boredom and make better use of my time I decided to get back to one of my favourite past times; drawing. I only drew with a pencil all my drawings are in lead I was never good with using colour. It was my other hobby besides martial arts, cooking and of course beyblading. My mum said it was a secret talent something that should be shared with the world. Its been a while since my last sketch so my skills were a bit rusty, collecting my art book and pencil I went out. 

Taking a walk in the nearby park I searched for something to draw besides the trees I didn't feel like drawing my surroundings. After an hour or so I would have gave up if it weren't by chance of catching a glimpse of someone. Kai would be angry if he saw me watching him so I looked from behind a bush. Like usual Kai was beyblading but he wasn't aggressive, Dranzer moved swiftly, almost gracefully around. He was connecting with the bit beast in an interpersonal level this filled him with happiness. Kai's frosty blue eyes glittered with joy, his spirit had lifted greatly, the aura around Kai had changed, I thought I'd never see that side of him. Then he smiled a different kind of smile, my heart melted oh how I wanted to reach out and touch his face but he seemed a thousand miles away. From that moment I knew that I had fallen in love.

Moving away quietly I found a bench and sat down, with the picture still vividly clear and fresh in my mind I began to draw. First I started to sketch the outlines, my hand moved smoothly adding the detail and at last the finishing strokes. I couldn't see any major mistakes this had to be my best work to date. Feeling quite pleased about the drawing I wrote my name in the bottom right hand corner before carefully tearing out the page. This is the second time I wrote my name on any of my drawings, I would only sign if the sketch was meaningful and unique, this truly was.

To think that I would never see Kai smile like that made me sad even more so than not being able to confess my real feelings.

Back at the hotel I was mentally sorting out my drawings while I looked through the pages, the sketches I had on the desk were on loose sheets of paper. Hearing a team mate approach I managed to slip the picture of Kai under the bed without him noticing.

"Wow Rei I never knew you could draw do you mind if I take a look?" Max asked curiously.

"Sure," I replied and handed him the sketch book.

"Wow these pictures are really good you should enter a competition or something," Max commented while he flipped through the pages before stopping at one sheet. "Who's this she's beautiful?"

Looking at the drawing brought back a flood of memories. "That's my mother this is the first person that I ever drew, I did this just before she passed away. I should keep it in a safer place it's the only picture I have of her."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Max apologized sincerely and handed it back to me. "This must really special you should get it framed."

"That's alright Max although I do miss her sometimes but I'm lucky to have friends like you to support me." I saidwarmly and opened a window to let some air in.

"Hmm we also have a budding artist in the team," Tyson said cheerfully from behind me. "You don't have any nude sketches do you?"

"Wha…what no wayyy," blushing as I stammered.

"I've found this great eatery it has a great variety of food," Kenny told the three of us who didn't notice him enter the room.

Tyson's stomach growled loudly in response. "Food, glorious food!"

Before leaving with my friends I kneeled down and reached under the bed to pick up the drawing and place it on top of the pile of the drawings on the desk in the corner of the room.

The next day we had a group training session in the nearby park, Kai was supposed to be there but wasn't it, didn't really bother us but it would have been nice to see what he could do. After about two hours or so we took break, feeling thirsty I headed towards the drinking fountain. But before I got there someone had stepped right in front of me forcing me back.

"Kai." I said bewildered.

He slowly approached me holding out the picture that I sketched of him. "What's this?" he asked in a monotone.

Immediately I froze on the spot, the wind must have blown the piece of paper onto the floor, I didn't know what to say, my emotions were in a flurry.

"I'm sorry Kai I should have asked for your permission before sketching your picture,"I began nervously. "It's not that I was spying on you or anything to be honest I don't know why I drew this. I know its crap you can tear it up I don't really care."

"Are you kidding you should keep this indefinitely," Kai said to my utter surprise. "You're a really good at drawing you should continue."

"Really well thanks," I said, feeling a blush coming up.

All of a sudden Kai took a hold of my right hand and inspected it. "You train so hard and yet your hands are quite smooth."

My heart began to beat faster, his touch felt so good. Kai reached towards me and moved a stray lock of hair away, gently brushing my cheek as he did, the gap between our faces began to close and we kissed. When we finally broke for air I looked at Kai who smiled that beautiful smile and I gave him one of my own.

Now I keep two of my timeless sketches in a special folder full of my best works but the pictures in my memories will stay with me forever.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Thanks 4 reading and reviewing. :) 


End file.
